Shima Oneshots
by Life'sTooShortToCare
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Rima and Shiki.
1. Stop Staring!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

"Shiki," I said.

"Hmm," he answered not moving.

"... Stop staring at me like that!"

"Why?"

"Because," I paused, thinking up the right words. "It's freaking me out."

We had been in class for twenty minutes now and ever since we sat down Shiki had been staring at me. Any normal person would just think that he was daydreaming or something but I have known him for long enough to see that those ice blue eyes were deep in thought and that his mind was working over time.

"Sorry," was his reply but he still didn't move. We were silent for another minute before I broke it again.

"Shiki, when I said that it was freaking me out I was hinting for you to stop."

"Oh."

"So can you stop?"

"Nope," he said making a popping noise with his mouth when he said the 'pe' bit.

Now I was starting to get pissed off.

"Why?" I demanded, raising my voice a little. It wasn't like me to do that but right now I wasn't in the mood.

"Because." We stared at each other for a few seconds before I gave up.

"Fine," I said putting my hands up in a defeated manor. "Carry on staring, see if I care!"

I sat forward so that I wasn't facing him anymore and crossed my arms. It was silent for a bit and I could feel Shiki's eyes boring into me. After a while I couldn't take it anymore.

"Seriously Shiki?" I said turning back to him. "When are you going to stop?"

"..."

"Don't ignore me Shiki."

"..."

"Shiki, I'm not kidding."

"..."

"Shiki..."

"..."

"FOR GODS SAKE, STOP STARING AT ME!" I screamed.

Suddenly I felt every single eye in the room trained on me. I looked around and saw everyone with confused expressions. Sure I don't talk much but I can also have outbursts!

"Rima, is everything okay?" asked our teacher.

"Uh... y-yeah," I stuttered, not liking the attention at all. "Everything's fine."

"Good, now sit back down and let's continue with our lesson."

I sat back down quickly and looked back at Shiki. He was still staring at me.

"You happy now?" I snapped.

"Looks like someone's in a bad mood," his lips rising into a smirk just for a second before collapsing back into his usual poker face. I glared at him.

I turned my attention back to the teacher only to find him ranting on about how the world is on the verge of its many recessions. They never learn do they?

About five minutes later I realised that Shiki was still staring at me. I didn't even bother to face him.

"Shiki, when are you going to stop this?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop this!"

"Stop what?"

"This!" I cried loud enough for the surrounding people to hear. They all turned to look at me but I ignored them and turned to face Shiki.

"What's this?"

"You. Staring. Me," I answered.

"Oh." I stared at him with disbelief.

"Shiki, I'm not kidding."

"You've already said that," he said not taking his eyes off of me.

"So? It's true!"

"And? It doesn't take away the fact that you've already mentioned it."

"Don't play smart with me!"

"I'm not playing anything."

I gave him my worst glare; you know the one which makes people cower in the corner begging for your forgiveness. Too bad it has no effect on Shiki which was proven to me since he didn't even stir.

"Okay, just answer this one question for me,"

"Shoot."

"Are you ever going to stop?" I asked.

"You tell me," he replied. I gaped at him.

"You have got to be kidding me," I sat back on my chair realising that I must have moved forward without realising while I was arguing with Shiki.

Suddenly the bell rang. Shiki remained seated staring at me while I got to my feet. As I was getting my stuff together I noticed Aidou, Kain and Ichijo walk over.

"Hey Shiki, you can stop staring now," laughed Aidou.

"Here as we promised," said Ichijo while taking out a packet of strawberry pocky and handing it to him. "You certainly deserved it!"

I watched them walk off laughing and then looked back at Shiki who had stood up and was getting his stuff together.

"Wait so, they told you that if you stared at me for the whole lesson they would give you a pack of pocky?" I asked.

"yep," he turned to face me and held out a pocky stick. "Pocky?"

I stared at him for a few seconds before breaking out into one of my very rare smiles and hitting him over the head.

"Bastard," I took the pocky stick and we began to walk out the room.

"Ah, you love me really."

**Okay so this is my first VK fanfic. I don't really know how I came up with it, it just sorta popped into my head! ^_^ **

**Anyway I'm thinking of making this into a collection of one-shots so your views would really be welcoming and if you want to suggest any feel free to as well! :D**

**Oh and by the way the title is the title for the whole collection.**


	2. Best Wakeup Call Ever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

"Wake up Shiki!" Takuma cried shaking him.

"Go away," Shiki mumbled from below the covers.

"Shiki, class starts in fifteen minutes and you don't want to be late again!" exclaimed Takuma. He stood back and observed Shiki. He was tangled in the covers and didn't look like he was going to get up for a while.

"Fine!" he eventually sighed. "I will go get Rima maybe she will get you up."

Shiki didn't even seem to hear him so he walked right out the room and walked down the hall. Once he got to Rima and Ruka's door, he tapped on it and Ruka opened the door.

"Yes Takuma?" asked Ruka.

"Um is Rima in?" he asked.

"Ruka who is it?" came Rima's voice from behind Ruka. "Oh Takuma it's you. What do you want?"

"Hey Rima," he answered. Ruka pushed the door further open to reveal Rima trying to tie up her hair into her signature pigtails with black ribbons. "I need your help. You see Shiki refuses to wake up again."

Rima made an 'O' shape with her mouth and made her way to the door.

"Okay let's go," they both made their way back to Shiki and Takuma's room. When they reached it Rima turned to Takuma.

"You go, I'll sort him out."

"You sure?" he asked uncertainly looking at Shiki tangled up in the covers.

"I'm sure now go," she answered firmly pushing him towards the stairs.

"Okay but if you need any help just shout," he said giving her one of his signature grins.

Once Takuma reached the stairs Rima sighed and turned her attention to the boy in front of her. She strode over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"Shiki for god's sake, wake up," she said emotionlessly. No reply.

"I know you're awake." ...Nothing. She started to play with his hair, picking it up and twirling it between her pale fingers. She looked down at his face that was now just showing from between the covers; his mahogany hair falling over his peaceful face.

Rima looked at her watch and then looked back to Shiki.

"You know we only have ten minutes until class," once again she got no reply. Rima started to think of all the possible things she could do to wake him up.

Throw water over him? Nah to messy. Try to pull him out of bed? He would be too heavy and plus he would probably just go back to sleep on the floor. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"I never wanted to resort to this," she said while moving so that her face was facing his and bent in. It was a very brief kiss and as she slowly drew back she heard a low chuckle.

"Best wakeup call ever," Shiki whispered before pulling her in for another one.

**Helloo again :D So this idea just came to me suddenly so I hope you guys like it!**

**Thank you so much to LALALALOVEmee, Quiet Harmony-chan and NekoMataDemon for reviewing. They really mean a lot to me.**

**Until next time ^_^ **


	3. HeartShaped Cloud

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

I made my way towards the front entrance; my bare feet echoing through the abandoned halls of the Moon dorm.

_Of course no one's going to be awake Rima. _I told myself. _It is just after midday. _

As I reached the gigantic front door I pushed it open without hesitation, walking straight into the blazing sun.

_Dammit, I forgot my umbrella ._I scolded myself. _Oh well it's not like I'll be going back to modelling anyway. _

I skipped down the stairs and began quick walking into the green maze in front of me. The soft summer breeze felt nice brushing against the exposed skin that my t-shirt and shorts pyjamas didn't cover. Being nocturnal, I don't usually feel a nice breeze; it's usually a freezing wind that sends chills down your back.

Pushing away some of leaves that stick up in my way I began to think of earlier today.

_*Flashback*_

_I heard a ring coming from beside me, well at least I thought so but it was hard to tell considering I was half asleep._

_I sat up and looked around to find the source of the sound to find that I was right. It was beside me; it was my phone. _

_I picked it up and answered it._

"_Hello?" I said groggily into the phone._

"_Rima?"_

'_Great, my manager, just the person I want to hear from' I thought to myself sarcastically but answered anyway._

"_Yes?"_

"_Oh good you're awake!" she exclaimed happily while I mentally groaned._

"_Not to be rude but, what was so important that you had to wake me up at this time for?" I asked her politely._

"_Well Rima I have some, well, news..." She said before pausing._

"_...Yes?" I asked getting a bit agitated considering all I wanted to do was go back to sleep._

"_Well I don't know how to say this but... you have a new modelling partner," there was silence. Did I just hear that right? _

"_W-what?" I finally managed to spit out. _

"_Um, yes I know this comes as a big shock but-," I didn't get to hear anymore as I dropped my phone and ran out of my room, now wide awake. _

_*End of Flashback*_

I sighed for, what felt like, the thousands time in the last fifteen. I now sat in a tree in the middle of the school grounds, surrounded by trees. Surely no one would find me here?

I laid my head back against the trunk of the tree. What am I supposed to do? How will Shiki react when he finds out? Not happy I suspect.

I squinted my eyes as I looked up to the sky. I wasn't used to the light, obviously.

"You should really have brought an umbrella with you. You know you burn easily." A voice below me said. I whipped my head down to find none other but Shiki standing there wearing his usual bored face.

"Oh," was all I said as I went back to face the sky. There was a moment of silence.

"Move over," he suddenly ordered. I looked at him again and then obliged. Silently he climbed up and sat next to me. He put his arm around me and I closed my eyes as we sat there in silence. It wasn't awkward, really nothing could be awkward considering we've known each other forever, but rather comfortable.

Suddenly Shiki suspended his other arm and pointed to a cloud.

"You see that cloud?" he asked me. "If you look carefully, it looks like a rocket."

I tilted my head to look at it from a different angle and sure enough it did.

"So it does," I commented. I looked over to another cloud and pointed at it. "And that one looks like a star."

I saw Shiki turn his head and gaze at it.

"You're right," he mumbled. "And that one over there looks like a fish."

I smiled as I saw that he was right. All my previous worries had seemed to have gone out the window as I enjoyed that rare moment with Shiki. We gazed at the clouds for a while longer before he turned and looked at me.

"I heard," was all he said. I looked down at my palms and sighed.

"I don't know what to do Shiki," I replied.

"You don't have to do anything." I looked at him like he had just grown another head.

"Are you crazy? I am not going to model unle-," Shiki cut me off by putting his finger to my lips.

"You don't have to do anything because I've already sorted it out," I stared at him, edging him to continue. "You see when I got the phone call I told our manager that if you were put with a different modelling partner then I would go to our rivals and model for them."

I started to smile.

"So she said that she would tell the other guy to go somewhere else and you will continue to be my partner," I finished off for him. He nodded in reply.

"Something like that." I suddenly broke out into one of my extremely rare grin and through my arms around Shiki nearly sending us flying out the tree to the ground below.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" I exclaimed. I heard him chuckle.

"You bet I am," was all he answered before pulling me into a deep, passionate kiss. When we broke apart a few minutes later, Shiki pointed to the sky.

"Look at that cloud," he said. I looked up to see what he was pointing at.

"That cloud, is something of mine you have," I felt my blood rush up to my face as he said that.

"And you have that of mine too," I answered as he pulled me into a hug.

I lay my head on his chest as we sat there for a while longer watching the heart -shaped cloud move through the sky.

**I can't believe this is my third one already! I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was one of my longer pieces, just a few words off 1000 so hopefully it was good.**

**Thank you to She-Devil 2424, NekoMataDemon, marmora and LALALALOVEmee. Your reviews were amazing!**

**By the way just a note to say that if it's okay with you, I might add in Takuma in a few of the chapters for he is my favourite character :D **


	4. Before We Catch A Cold

**Well I decided to rewrite this one because I wasn't that happy with it so hope this one was better and if you want you can tell me which one you preferred. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

I sighed as I looked over at the clock. Shiki and I were at one of our many photo shoots and were only scheduled to leave in thirty minutes. I don't know how I'm going to survive.

So far we had done pairs and Shiki's single shots and currently it was my turn. The theme was winter – how original considering it was winter.

The flash of the camera and the annoying voice of the photographer snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Perfect Rima!" he exclaimed. I just managed to hold back my smirk considering I was only looking at the clock. I looked over to Shiki to see he had noticed to as he was also smirking.

"Okay, I think that's okay for this outfit," the photographer announced. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and got up from my position. My legs felt quite stiff because of the way I was sitting, never again will I sit on my feet for five minutes without moving. I dusted off some fake snow on my coat and looked up to see Shiki walking towards me.

"You did well," he told me when he reached me.

"Yeah, well it's not exactly hard to sit and look pretty is it?" I replied earning a small smile from him.

"Guess not. Well, we still have two more outfits to model," he told me.

"Argh, don't remind me!" I groaned. "I just want to sleep!"

"Don't we all," he muttered.

"Rima, Shiki," the photographer called. We turned our heads and looked at him. "We're not going to model the other clothes today as we're having a bit of a, malfunction, so you guys are free to go."

We stared at him for a second before Shiki said okay and then turned to me again motioning for us to go.

"What malfunction do you think they're talking about?" I asked Shiki once I was sure that we were out ear shot.

"Mhm," was Shiki's reply as he yawned. "I don't know or care as long as I get some sleep."

I just managed to suppress my smirk as we reached our dressing rooms.

"Don't take too long!" Shiki teased. I put my head around the door and stuck my tongue out at him before retreating back into my room.

It only took me about ten minutes to get changed and grab all my stuff. As I was pulling on my coat, I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called. The door opened and Shiki came in.

"You ready?"

"Yep," I replied fastening the last button. "Let's go."

I walked up to him and took his hand in mine. Once we got the exit, Shiki opened the door and held it open for me.

As I walked outside, the first thing that hit me was the spine chilling wind that went right through me. I shivered and pulled my coat closer to me. Suddenly I felt an arm around my shoulder and felt Shiki pulling me closer to him. I looked up to him and gave him a small.

"Hey, where's the car?" Shiki suddenly exclaimed. I looked forward to see that he was right, the car was nowhere in sight.

"You're right," I said confused. "Why wouldn't it be here?"

We stood there for a few seconds before it finally clicked.

"We finished early," we said in unison.

"So what should we do?" I asked him.

"Well we could stay here," I looked at him sceptically. "Or walk home."

"Well if we stayed here we might be pulled back into doing some more shoots so I vote on walking home."

"Then walking it is." So we started to walk, Shiki with his arm around me and me leaning into him.

We didn't say very much, not because we didn't want to, but because we didn't need to. Each others company was more than fine.

I shut my eyes but snapped them open a few minutes later when I felt something cold land on my nose. I raised my hand and touched it to see something white land on my hand.

"Snow," I whispered. I looked up to the sky to see loads of small, fluffy snowflakes falling. I looked over to Shiki and smiled. "It's beautiful."

I saw Shiki chuckle before looking down at me.

"But you know what's more beautiful than snow or anything else in the world?" he asked me looking deep into my eyes.

"What?" I whispered staring back.

"You," he breathed as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I laughed.

"So cheesy," I teased playfully.

"Well I have been known to be a hopeless romantic," he whispered as he bent down and let our lips touch. His lips were so soft they were just like a cushion. Electricity coursed through my body and I swear I could see sparks.

When he pulled away, I noticed some snow on the tips of his fringe so I pulled my arm up and swiped them away.

"Come on, we better get back before we catch a cold," I said, dispatching myself from Shiki's grip. He looked disappointed which made me smirk. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey Shiki, race you!" I shouted before I bolted towards the academy.

"You're on!" I heard Shiki shout from behind me. I could hear Shiki catching up so I tried to go faster but to no avail. Suddenly I felt him grab my waist and spin me around.

"Shiki!" I laughed. All of a sudden I felt myself fall. I screwed my eyes shut and braced myself but instead of falling on the hard ground I landed on something soft.

I opened my eyes and saw light blue. It took me a moment to realise that the light blue was actually Shiki's eyes and that I had in fact landed on him. We burst out laughing and I rolled off Shiki. We lay there staring at the sky, watching the snow fall for quite a while. I closed my eyes again and enjoyed the feeling of the cold snow landing on my face. I preferred the cold, obviously considering the sun harms us, but this was different. This cold seemed to make me feel warm inside; something I didn't feel often.

I felt Shiki get up from beside me and I opened my eyes to see that he was offering his hand out to me. I took it gratefully and he pulled me up with no effort at all. This time it was Shiki's turn to flick some snow off my hair.

"We better get back," Shiki whispered. "Before we catch a cold."

I smirked and took his hand.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

**So this isn't my best but I tried. Hopefully you guys liked it so if you want to you can review and if you want to give me any suggestions for one shots feel free!**

**I go back to school tomorrow but hopefully I will continue to update within reasonable time.**

**Thank you to marmora and LALALALOVEmee for your reviews :D**


	5. Missing Ribbon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

"Where the hell is it?" Rima muttered as she threw her pillows off her bed.

"Rima what are you doing?" asked Ruka who was sat at her dressing table, brushing her hair while looking at Rima through the mirror. Rima didn't bother to look at Ruka as she answered.

"I've lost one of my ribbons," Rima exclaimed while pointing to her hair which had one side tied up but the other down. Suddenly she dropped to the floor and started searching under her bed. Ruka looked at the petite vampire with disgust before she went back to brushing her hair.

"Well you have ten minutes to find it before class starts," stated Ruka.

"Jeez, thanks Ruka," Rima replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. She stood up and dusted off her uniform.

"Well," said Ruka standing up and making her way over to the door. "I'm going to find Akatsuki before class."

"You do that," Rima said while walking into her bathroom to check for the tenth time. She really couldn't remember what she did with it. She took them off like she did every night and placed them on her bedside table but in the morning one was missing. It was seriously starting to bug her.

"I heard someone has lost one of their ribbons," said a voice from behind her. Rima whipped around to see Shiki leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, hey Shiki," said Rima. "Yeah I have, you haven't seen it have you?"

"You talking about this one?" Shiki answered. Rima looked up to see Shiki holding up her missing ribbon that she had spent the last twenty minutes looking for.

"You mean you've had it the whole time?" Rima exclaimed half surprised and half annoyed.

"Here let me put it in for you," Shiki said while walking over to her. Rima waited to feel her hair pulled up but instead felt the other side come falling down. Rima looked up at Shiki in surprise to find him walking to the door.

"Shiki! What are you doing?" Rima shouted.

"I think you should leave your hair down today," he answered before disappearing out the door. Rima stood there stunned for a few seconds before running after him.

"Shiki, give me back my ribbons!" shouted Rima as she turned the corner. Suddenly Rima came into contact with someone and fell down.

"Rima! Are you okay?" said the person while offering their hand. Rima looked up to see that the person she had run into was Takuma. Rima took it gratefully and Takuma pulled her up. "What were you doing running down the hallways?"

"I was trying to catch Shiki because he has my ribbons I don't suppose you've seen him anywhere have you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I saw him heading down the main stairs. Why did he steal your ribbons?"

"He said he thinks I should wear them down today but I don't want to." Takuma made an 'o' shape with his mouth. "Anyway I better catch him. See you Takuma!"

Rima started fast walking towards the main stairs. It felt weird to feel her hair bouncing off her back as she walked. As she reached the top of the stairs she saw Shiki standing with Aidou and Akatsuki.

"Shiki!" Rima shouted. Everyone looked up at her. "Give me back my ribbons!"

A small smile formed across his face. Aidou and Akatsuki looked at Shiki.

"You stole her ribbons?" asked Aidou in disbelief. Rima made her way down the stairs and over to Shiki who stood standing there a small smirk on his face.

"Shiki. Give. Me. Back. My. Ribbons," Rima said extremely pissed off.

"Okay," he said while handing them back. Rima stood there shocked for a second. She didn't think he'd hand them back that easily. Snapping out of her thoughts she snatched the ribbons and made her way back to her dorm.

"Stupid Shiki," Rima muttered while tying up her hair in her signature ponytails.

Later in class Rima sat trying not to fall asleep. Shiki was sitting next to the windows with Rima next to him. Suddenly Rima felt hair cover her face. She looked up to find Shiki had pulled out one of her ribbons again and this time through it out the window.

"Shiki!" Rima exclaimed. The whole class turned and looked at them.

"What?" the mahogany haired vampire shrugged. "You should wear your hair down today."

Rima couldn't believed Shiki had done that so she sat there staring at him.

"You shouldn't stare, it's not lady-like," Shiki said.

"Well it's not exactly gentlemen like to pull others ribbons out of their hair," Rima retorted.

"Oh well, I never exactly liked being a gentlemen anyway," Shiki stuck his hand into his pocket and brought out a packet of Pocky and tore it open.

"Pocky?"

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! This story once again isn't my best but it's late and I felt that I had to update.**

**I hate it when writers do this but there is quite a few people reading this but I only get one or two reviews. I would be extremely grateful if you could spare just a minute to tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is always welcome! **


End file.
